Hogwarts Boarding School of Martial Arts for Boys
by WishingHeWasHere
Summary: This is not a Harry Potter Fanfic, read to find the explanation of the title. This isn't exactly a fairy tale either. Colletta disguises herself to go to the martial arts school stated above, THE PROBLEM; she's a girl. throw in a hot jerk and chaos ensues
1. Chapter 1

It was exactly twelve years ago today that i saw my first super hero. His blue tights was a crisp white gui (pronounced GEE-its basically a karate uniform), his cape, a belt-black as night, and weapons- his fists. I watch through the big glass window from the street, dropping my princess barbie dejectedly, as his hands move faster than lightening attacking his opponent with a grace i didn't know existed. He was a swift movement of hands and dancing feet. The two men separated, and proceeded to dance intricate steps around eachother, darting in and out, until my super hero stepped in and with a sharp knife hand to the head followed by an outer crescent kick landing bluntly on the shoulder, claimed victory.

I was mesmerized. I had never seen anything like this before! Up until that moment, I had felt like i was missing something, like something was just out of reach, but at thtat moment i knew what i wanted to do. People had asked my petite three year old self what I wanted to be when I grew up. I always emptily told them, "a PRINCESS!" like my older sisters always taught me to say. From that moment on, I knew what i truly was destined to be a Super Hero, just like that man.

"Pretty cool, isn't it," a boy next to me said. I looked over at him, right into piercingly blue eyes. He was wearing a uniform just like the super hero.

"Someday I'll be as good as he is," he said.

"What is this??" I ask, wanting to know all I can.

"That is called Mixed Martial Arts,"

"Can I try it?"

"I guess, but its mostly for boys, why don't you just go an play with your little dolls now!" and he left.

Embarrassed, I was now determined to prove him wrong, I would find a way to study Martial Arts one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

_guess I just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went_

right jab, disengage

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent(nope)_

_I got a brand new attitude_

circle around him, look for an opening

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na an na na na na na_

eyes on his chest

_I wanna start a fight_

_I wanna start a fight_

look for the slightest movement of his gui

_So..._

_So what!_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

it twitches towards the right, he's gonna come in with a sidekick, and judging by his style that means he's gonna do a double and turn the last into a round house to the head

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what?_

_I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you_

dodge the first kick, grab his leg as it comes up for the round house

_Tonight..._

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So..._

_So what!_

come in with a right hook

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

pull his leg up and take him down!

_And I don't want you tonight_

I use the pressure point in his heel to give me leverage as i push his leg against him

"Yield"

---------

"Well fought!" Liam gasps, as i help him up off the floor. "You're getting better every day, Colie!" He goes to turn off the blaring workout music.

"Thanks Liam, I really owe it all to you, you know, if you hadn't taught me since that day i looked in and saw you fighting, I'd definitely not be where I am right now," I say gratefully, as i unstick my soaking wet shirt from myself. The fight must've lasted a total of forty five seconds, but after training for three hours previously, it still took a lot of energy. I untied my black belt, and went into the deserted locker room to change into my pink frilly yoga outfit. My family thought that i was devoutly practicing yoga and dance classes every day after school, when really I was going to Liam's school of martial arts right before it opened.

Exiting the locker room, i see Liam pouring over some brochures.

"Wow, Liam, I didn't take you for the studious type," I tease, "After all these years are you deciding to finish High School?" Liam dropped out of High School 20 years ago when he was 17 so he could get a jump start with his career as a martial arts instructor.

I met him when he was in his late twenties, early thirties when i lost my mom and saw him fighting through a glass window. (Yes, he was the super hero!!). Later that day, while my mom was in the restroom, i snuck away and asked him to teach me, he was surprised at my resourcefulness (what can i say, i was a devious three year old, i knew what i wanted) and agreed to teach me once a week on saturdays while my mom was shopping (it didn't take much to lose my mom, once she started shopping she forgot all about me). After a few years the once a week lessons turned to twice a week, which turned to four times a week, and when i could finally drive myself around, i came everyday.

"Nah, I never was one for maths and sciences and all the other shit they say your future depends on. What does a forty year old man need school for anyways?" He said jokingly.

"No kidding, wish i could drop out like you," I say, no longer joking. I hate my boarding school HO Academy. (Helen Orville's Academy for Ladies of High Society aka whore central).

"You gonna go to another year of that prissy boarding school? I'm telling you, weekend lessons during the year weren't enough,"

"Tell me about it, I didn't enjoy the two hour train ride there either."

"Hey, take a look at this brochure, its Hogwarts School of Martial Arts"

"Umm, no offense, but I'm not that huge a fan of Harry Potter, and I don't need to take lessons from some nutcase who loves it enough to name their school after it," I laugh. "Besides, its an all boy's school, I'm a 15 year old girl today I highly doubt they'd let me in"

"Think about it though, the master, Master Megumi, sounds like a nut-job. He can barely spell anything in this brochure, but i've heard of him. He's one of the best instructors in the country. If he had better marketing skills, and believed in competing he'd be world renown, I only know him because i was lucky enough to go to one of his seminars a while back when i was young."

"So? I'm still a girl, destined to be a HO graduate," specializing in being a skank just like the other girls, then living a desperate life with a social ladder climbing husband, and the occasional martial arts lesson if my husband is nice enough not to care about me that much.

"So...I'm saying, that..erm...you're not very developed yet...if you know what I mean. And if you wear a corset you could probably attend this school without anyone being the wiser. It's very prestigious and many families send their boys their. Martial Arts is coming back into style. High Society families want strong smart boys, and this school happens to have an excellent education program as well, despite the idiot of a master. Consider it"

I choose to pointedly stare at the collection of bobble heads displayed on the wall behind Liam's desk, before carefully asnswering, "It sounds great, but I have to go, my parents are throwing me a party so they can show me off, and I have to get back before one of them sends a driver to the club before i get there. Seeya tomorrow!" I yell hastily, its already 6:30!! The driver they send me picks me up at a country club where i supposedly take my yoga and dance lessons.

I pick up the pace as i run out the door, pink gucci gym bag in hand. I meet the driver just in time. In the car, I forget all about boarding schools and disguises, and brace myself for what I know will be the same trying experience it always is...going home to the family.

---------


	3. Chapter 3

I walk through the great mahogany doors of the mansion to the lovely images of my _lovely_ *note the sarcasm* older sisters, Evelyn and Ernestine (twins) making out on the couch. No, they are not making out with each other (you pervs!! but i wouldn't be surprised at that either), but they were sucking face with two random guys they probably picked up off the street with their ripped jeans etc.

"Get a room!" I yell, which is met by four consecutive middle fingers.

Home, sweet home.

Surprise, surprise the parents have left me a note (or ordered a maid to leave me a note) on my door saying that i should have a happy fifteenth birthday blah blah blah. Mom says she's out having afternoon tea with her high society friends (which one of the prerequisites for joining seems to be that you have to have had at least two boob jobs done, no joke) and dad playing golf aka getting drunk so he won't clearly see the bill from mom's plastic surgeon. I actually wouldn't have read the note, if i didn't catch words ball at the very end. Then, it had my full attention

_Dear Colletta, _(ugh that STUPID FREAKING NAME THIS IS THE 21ST CENTURY FOR GOD'S SAKE!)

_Happy Birthday..._(insert various meaningless phrases here talking about why my birthday is special to them...I wonder who they paid to write this??)

_Please be ready for your birthday ball at 7:30 p.m., Abby will be in at 6:30 to help you. The ball is held in the Ivy Ball Room, so you are to wear your emerald dress._

_Your adoring parents,_

_Christine and Gerard_

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!!!

leave it to them to RUIN MY BIRTHDAY!!!!

Great, I'll wear that ugly green dress with so many ornaments on it that it will probably weigh more than me (a woman must show off her wealth, as my mother constantly tells me)

No doubt I'll be seated with a boy who is the son of some important colleague of my father to whom I'm supposed to flirt with, kiss up to, and have pleasant lady like conversation with as befitted a lady of high society.

Maybe if I sneak some alcohol from another table, and I get really really drunk, then the whole experience will become less painful! Or, I can get one of the many priceless vases to fall on me, and will have to miss the event because of all the pain I'm faking, or there was that one time when...

My scheming is interrupted by a light tap at the door, shoot its already 6:30, whatever I can plead fatigue at around midnight so this shouldn't be that bad, I can handle a few hours i guess.

Dragging my feet, I go to open the door and let Abby in, she's equipped with a cart of tools which makes it seem to me like she's going to amputate my leg with.

Isn't life _beautiful_? Sarcasm is a wonderful thing

--------

An hour later finds me actually smiling.

I look into the mirror at my jimmy choo shoes ($500), perfect long and shining brunette hair flowing down to my waste ($350-products in hair plus an extra $730 for the emerald heirloom clip that holds it back), my pink lips with slight color and a sheer sparkling lip gloss ($54), and my bright green eyes that are brought out with my emerald dress.

You know in those Visa commercials where they list the price of everything and then have one priceless item? Well, thats how i feel about the look on my mother face, when she sees I've altered the obnoxious emerald dress; its priceless No longer is it covered with pricy baubles and ornaments, now it is just plain green silk with a sheer over part that is a sparkly veil like material. I actually look good.

The best part; right now, as I walk down the grand stair case and make my entrance with a glowing face to the politely applauding crowd below, is the first time my mom sees the alterations, and she can't do anything about it.

**Maybe I'll update later, I'm really excited about this story for once, because I have an ending written already which means i'm probably going to finish the story =]**

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

Fake smile (check)

Arm gracefully placed on banister (check)

Small train of ball gown artfully placed behind the feet (check)

It's go time

Light on my feet, I descend the stairs, smiling at all of my guests who are now clapping politely as if they _aren't_ here for the free food.

At the bottom, I greet my parents warmly, (as warmly as possible that is... ok fine, I'm _cordial_ towards them)

"Father, mother, thank you for this beautiful party," I thank before my mom can say anything about my dress.

"You are so very welcome, dear" she replies with a hint of disapproval

YES! That means that mom isn't gonna explode at me because the guests are watching our little performance. Too bad, I was kinda lookin' forward to her making a fool of herself.

"Darling, there's someone I'd like you to meet," mom continues.

_The heirloom in my hair and the rest of my inheritance says that that someone is one of dad's business partner's son_, I silently bet.

A boy with startling blue eyes and blonde, but not obnoxious blonde, hair makes his way towards me. I was soooo RIGHT! At least this one is cute.

"This is the son of..." I don't even bother listening to his name, Anthony, Antonio, something like that.

"Colletta, I'm honored to make your acquaintance, I hope that so far your day has been pleasurable?" wow, multiple syllable words, thats more than i've come to expect from my 'acquaintances' at balls.

"Very," I tersely reply. We go to sit at the table where, I make a conscientious effort to ignore my suitor, while still keeping up a charade for the rest of the ball to gaze upon at will.

"So where do you go to school?"

"Ho Academy,"

"Where is that located, I don't believe I've heard of it?" he inquires conversationally. Hmmm, no surprised look at the school name? This guy actually has manners. Not such a pig like the rest of them.

This is new, usually all I have to do is sit down and listen to them and they'll talk about themselves for a few hours. Whatever, maybe I should start looking into that alcohol i was considering stealing today...

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that," He interrupts my scheming (what's with people doing that lately) oops, I forgot his question

"It's out of town, about a two hour drive north of here, where do you attend?"

"I go to a boarding school North of here, too. It's slightly closer though. Would you like to dance?" I hear music playing and spy a band playing waltzing music near the wide open dance floor.

I feel myself being helped to my feet, and guided towards the dance floor with firm reassuring hands. I feel a tingling sensation where our hands meet, almost like electricity, but better, softer, more enjoyable. An inexplicable spark.

Did i seriously just describe someone's touch as an inexplicable spark? Wow, I don't remember drinking anything but maybe, I did...

My suitor (let's call him Blue Eyes) leads me onto the dance floor.

Looking up into Blue Eye's eyes, I find I can't look anywhere else. As much as I try, I'm mesmerized. Before I know it, we are gliding, dancing across the floor. The steps have been drilled into me a thousand times before, so I don't even notice as the song progresses, that it is time for the leap. Strong hands grip my waste and I'm flying in the air for a short period of time, before being gently placed on the ground in time for the song to end.

Back to those blue eyes. People start to applaud us, tearing my gaze away from Blue Eyes I see my parents approvingly nodding their heads looking exactly like a part of the collection on Liam's wall.

Before those eyes can capture me once again, I step out onto the balcony of the ball room, into crisp early fall air. Outside, a guest, not too much older than me, is lounging by the railing. I move to the other side and gaze out to the wide reflection pond below.

"Great party, isn't it," the guest, a man, appears close by my side.

"Yes, I find it enjoyable," I say void of emotion, this guys is way too close!

"So, what are you doing after it? Do you want some company?" Do I hear warning bells, or is that just me?

"Excuse me, I believe I hear my name being called," i try and make my escape, only to have him corner me.

"Come one, don't be like that," I smell the alcohol on his breath.

_Brace yourself, Colie, don't do anything you'll regret, you maybe can beat Liam in sparring when he's going easy on you like today, but this guy is young, probably only 17, and will fight dirty. Not to mention, he's drunk._

"_Please let me through_," I say in an assertive voice.

"Actually, I don't think I will," he grabs my arm, and right as I'm about to let myself go and happily punch this guy in the face, someone beats me to it.

Out of no where, a fist flies and hits the guy square in the temple, successfully knocking him out. I know he's not dead because I can still see the heavy rise and fall of his chest. That punch was artfully placed.

Surveying my surroundings, I see Blue Eyes next to me, staring at the guy, checking for a pulse.

"Are you alright?" he questions, looking proud of himself for the knock out.

"I'm fine, I could have handled him myself," I hate it when people think girls are just damsels in distress.

"I'm sure you could have," Blue eyes condescendingly mocks.

"I could, and if you hadn't jumped in, I would've taught that guy not to mess with me,"

"I beg to differ, if you really could defend yourself you wouldn't have let him corner you and grab your arm. Besides, he is a male, men are physically stronger than women. No matter what women, let alone girls do, they just aren't a match for any man."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec! Rewind! WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY! He did NOT just go there._

For one stunning moment, I'm speechless with anger. It takes every ounce of control that Liam taught me to not start blowing up at Blue Eyes. To think I thought this jerk was CUTE!

In my own personal, perfect world, I would have fierily shouted, "You wanna go? Anytime, any place! Hand to hand combat, no weapons, just you and me," except if this were my own personal perfect world, Blue Eyes wouldn't be here, which is why I stopped myself and just stayed quiet. No one knew about my martial arts, and I liked it that way. Easier for all of us. So, furious, but peacefully I shut up.

Until Blue Eyes's next comment, "See, I knew you would see it my way, it's not your fault really, but women need men to take care of them. In return, men need women to stay home and support them in whatever they do. I'm sure you'll make a good housewife to whomever your parents marry you off too, so don't worry your elegant head about being protected in the future if I'm not around."

I grind my teeth. Is it truly necessary for me to point out all the wrongs in that sentence?

"Ohhhh, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me! You are so right, men are simply superior in every way imaginable. So strong and intelligent," I say as sarcastically and icily as I can (and trust me, that wasn't only dripping in sarcasm, sarcasm was flowing out of it like a crack in a dam)

Of course, pig-head over here doesn't pick up on it and thinks I'm actually complimenting him.

"Wow, people told me that you were sometimes difficult, but I'm happy to see that you are reasonable," wow, a _real_ charmer.

If you want to see how the rest of the evening goes, find the nearest chalkboard, and drag your nails across it. numerous times. Then multiply the feeling of discontent and creepiness by ten, while mixing in a healthy dose of irritation. I'm not making sense?? Well, then lets just say I understand why teenagers commit suicide.


	5. Chapter 5

"_What_ do I have to do to get into the crazy martial arts school. I will do _anything_, but I _need_ to get in," I half plead, half demand from Liam the day after my ball, after bursting into his dojo (place where martial arts is practiced).

"Why the sudden urgency? You not only rejected the idea yesterday, but scoffed at it! Did something happen?" Liam asks suspiciously.

_damn, I forgot how perceptive he is. _

"I just realized that I want to live up to my full potential. If that means playing with the boys, then so be it. They want a boy, they got one. What do I need to do?" to say I was merely determined would be a major understatement.

"There's the Colie I know!" Liam smiled, "Well, first I took the liberty of buying you some baggy guy's clothing, just in case you decided to go," Liam's eyes glinted mischievously , he was going to enjoy fooling everyone just as much as I was. "and I bought you a corset in there too, I've no doubt that they'll fit after ordering your guis for you all these years. Oh, and I don't suggest you cut your hair, because in the pamphlet, it states that the boys go home on the weekends like you did at HO Academy, so that way you parents won't suspect anything. So if you braid it and tuck it into your shirt you should be fine, its the style there by the looks of it."

"Wow, so you pretty much have it all figured out," I say rather quietly. Liam really cared about me. He'd gone through all that trouble...for _me_. He wasn't even sure if I was going to end up going to the school, but he made sure that I wouldn't have to worry about anything, making everything as easy as possible. _He's more of a parent than both of mine put together_. I realized. Looking back, it was Liam who taught me morals, and virtues, and right from wrong so I wouldn't end up like my older sisters.

"Er...don't cry...it wasn't any trouble...please stop crying," Liam begs me to stop the tears I hadn't even noticed from running down my face.

I'm really going. I can go through with this. It isn't a dream, its _real_.

Instead of stopping the unwanted tears, I just walk around the wide counter and give Liam a hug. A very wet hug.

"Thank you," is all I could say.

"It wasn't much, most of the stuff isn't designer or anything, just from normal stores. And you have gear you can use already," Liam protests.

"Not just for that, for everything. For raising me, and always being there."

"I love you like I would my own daughter, it's been fun watching you grow up, kid. Now, enough of this, I want to get in a really good session today so that way you'll go into that school with as much of an advantage as possible. There are going to be boys there with skill levels far above you or me. I may be decent, but I'm not the best or even close to it. You are going to need to work harder than you ever will at Hogwarts Academy."

At the sound of my new school's name, I laugh and shake my head. How could such a prestigious school have such a _stupid_ name!

"There's the smiling Colie I know," Liam smiles. I unlock my arms from around his waste, and go to get changed.

"Oh! Liam, when do classes start? When do I leave?"

"You can arrive at the earliest in five days, the same day that you would normally go to HO Academy, so you can pack your things and have your driver drop you off there, and then hire a taxi to take you back down to where the campus is located. You should be fine, now hurry up! We've wasted enough time already!"

Five days. Five short days. I'm ready.

-----------

Five days passed in a blur of packing and last minute preparations, I managed to convince the maids to pack my bags in plain black bags, not the obnoxious pink ones that were customary of HO students. It was easy to sneak in guy clothing and my sparring gear (sparring is a controlled fight within a ring). Liam and I decided I should bring my clothes that I would normally need at Ho so my parents won't freak out when I come home in my guy clothes, in a corset, and with my hair braided behind my head and the braid tucked in to the back of my shirt. With a bit of makeup making my face look a little more mature, and some light black smudges on my face to make it seem like i had a beard, I did make a good boy. All be it a young, small looking boy, I would pass.

Now, the bus pulls up to the Hogwarts School of Martial Arts for Boys campus, and i spy a series of small buildings arranged in a semicircle with the biggest building in the center. The bus pulls right up to this building so, with a slight bit of nerves, I grab my bags and enter.

-----------

"Name." the stern looking man at the front desk asks.

"Cole Richards." I say, trying to make my voice as gruff as possible.

From the look I received from the man, I guess I didn't get the voice right.

I'd have to work on that later.

"Room 209," he hands over the key without asking any questions, and I let out breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

As I turned around I saw some other boys enter and get their keys. Watching the way they walk with long strides and a slight bit of a swagger, I realized that I must still be walking my lady walk. I immediately take longer strides and copy their gait. I can pull this off, just stay quiet, don't attract attention, and observe.

Room 209 ended up being at the very end of one side of the semicircle (of course), and i realized it was also furthest away from the class buildings which all surrounded the center big building where I checked in. Actually, it wasn't that bad, I was in a small dorm with lots of privacy as there were only five total rooms in my building. Each room had its own bathroom.

Entering the dorm, I walked directly into a hallway with doors on either side, 213...211...209.

And, with now further adieu, I crossed the thresh hold, walking into the room and straight into a brick wall...with piercing blue eyes.


End file.
